Percabeth oneshot
by Ms. Bad radish
Summary: Just like the title says- Percabeth oneshot of waking up from a nightmare. Post Tartarus. Rated T for some kisses but that's it. Enjoy!


First fanfic ever!! I kinda have a feeling that it sucks but maybe it's not... Anyway sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes it was written on my phone really late sooo... Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters they all belong to Rick Riordan.

Annabeth woke up breathing heavily, her hands and legs covered with sweat. In the first scary moment, she didn't understand where she was, and more important, where was Percy. Then she looked around and found Percy curled under his blanket, his face all scrunched up, muttering things and screaming-whispering. She calmed down, sat up and tried to decide if to wake him or not. She didn't understand what he said in his sleep, but it didn't matter. She could easily recognize he was having a nightmare by his constant moving and his almost tortured facial expression. It wasn't the first time she woke up and stared at him in his sleep while he was having a nightmare. He probably did the same for her many times in the past. She tried to figure out how bad was the nightmare: if it was the gentler kind (as much as a nightmare could be "gentle") She didn't want to wake him up. His body needed the sleep, even though his mind couldn't rest. If it was the waking up screaming/crying kind, she needed to wake him up before he woke everyone else. Besides, she didn't want him to suffer to the point that he wakes up screaming like in a horror movie. She looked at his black messy hair, and thought how it would be all stuck up after that much moving. She looked at his long lashes and cute mouth and she wanted his green eyes open, looking at her. She wanted them to hypnotize her, so she would only think of him, and not any other trouble there was in this world. After a few minutes, her selfishness won, and she decided to wake him up. She wanted him to kiss her and hold her in his arms, so she would be sure he was actually here. Especially after her nightmare, about losing him again, which she didn't want to recall. "Percy" she whispered into his ear. "Seaweed brain, wake up, you're dreaming" no answer. He shifted himself closer to her but hit her by accident. she pressed her head to his, and could hear some of his words, now that their foreheads were touching. He murmured "Annabeth" and "No" and "Leave her alone" so she got a vague idea of his nightmare. One of the regular ones- a monster or some other evil being killing her or torturing them, and he's unable to help. She knew what he felt. She had the opposite nightmares, where Percy was tortuured or dying. Suddenly, he stiffened, and she couldn't feel his breath anymore. She started panicking and shaking him violently. "Percy! Wake up! Percy do you hear me? Seaweedbrain, please wake up, it's only a nightmare" after a horrible moment of waiting he shot up, eyes wide open, tears streaming down his cheeks and his hands shaking violently. He looked around him with a wild look in his eyes, and annabeth took his shoulders and kissed him briefly, calming him down. "Shhhh, We're here, we're together, we're alive. That's all what important." He nodded and kissed her silently, this time deeper than the first peck. He needed to feel her, to be sure she was there, that she wasn't an illusion ora cruel trick. His lips crashed on hers again and again, feeling the softness of them and then opening their mouths and letting their tongues collied, to feel her wet and warm mouth, to feel his inside melting and to open his eyes and look at her curls and love her and just feel. He needed to feel something good but the dark hollow, that was consuming him from the inside. All his nighmares and his flashbacks and his weaknesses, his regrets and sadness, all of his darkness was in this hollow, and since tartarus, he felt more like he was this hollow more than a human. He needed to feel good, he needed to love, to keep the darkness away from him. But it was just so hard, and he was so tired, and his mind was fighting against itself. When he let go of the kiss, he started crying again. He hoped these tears were purifying him from some of the sadness. He rested with his lips on hers, and could feel how the tears kept flowing from his eyes, and felt the hot fluid on his face, on her face, on their lips. He held her tighter, because in the darkness of the bedroom he was afraid that if he let her go, they will both shatter into million little pieces, and will never be able to pick themselves up. He didn't know how long they sat like that. Faces touching, bodies tangled and tight. He loved Annabeth for understanding how he needed this moment, that she didn't let go. How she understood what happened and what he wanted, and silently accepted him, for who he was and what he did. For letting him be. Maybe to everyone else he was the hero, the savior, but only with her he felt confident enough to be himself- sometimes dark, sad or deppressed, maybe a little broken, but he was totally and absolutely hers, for forever. So he could have his moments, of being imperfect, with her. And there's no one he would have prefered to be with. When the morning shone through the window with all its glory, he kissed her again, only to find her soundlesly asleep in his arms. He surprised himself by chuckling lightly, and for one moment, he felt really good. The night was forgotten, and the sunlight was dripping to the room. He hoped that maybe, like this, together in each others arms, they would have more moments like that, of happiness.


End file.
